


Горизонт тьмы

by stlk24



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Modern Thedas, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlk24/pseuds/stlk24
Summary: Молодой детектив Алистер Уорден жаждет отомстить за смерть наставника, но убийца - всего лишь пешка преступного синдиката, опутавшего в своей паутине весь Ферелден.





	1. Пролог

Мягкая улыбка каждый раз появляется на её губах, когда она смотрит на него. Кайлану стыдно и он давится отвращением к самому себе, но берёт её за руку, кладёт в свой карман - так теплее. Она говорит, что провожать её вовсе необязательно, особенно, когда на улицах так небезопасно. Он должен и сам понимать, что рисковать своей жизнью ради простой прогулки более чем необдуманно и глупо, когда страна, любимым принцем которой он является, находится под угрозой нападения. Кайлан морщится и просит не упоминать об этом, пока они вместе. Ответственность, грозящая свалиться на его плечи, душит и сковывает, и он иногда малодушно готов отказаться от трона ради нескольких минут покоя и отдыха.

Анора понятлива и добра к нему, не настаивает на разговоре. Она такая же заложница обстоятельств, как и он, и Кайлан не может осуждать её. Такого права нет ни у кого. Особенно, у него: он видит, как она старается помочь ему.

 

Временами он думает, не играет ли она в любовь, учитывая, что их помолвка и предстоящая женитьба - расчёт и договор. Но она всегда рядом, не отказывает ни в чём, и он корит себя за то, что осмеливается сомневаться в её искренности. В конце концов, они знакомы с детства, и их отцы закрепили свою дружбу со времён борьбы с орлейской экспансией. Анора, ещё будучи девчонкой, заявляла, что всегда останется верной государству, и Кайлан знал, что лучшей кандидатуры на роль королевы ему не найти. Умная, преданная и верная женщина, которая всегда подставит плечо в трудную минуту.

 

Не стоило писать те письма.

 

Он тяжело вздыхает. Мысли о работе и обязанностях не оставляют его ни на секунду и во время прогулки с невестой. Даже она - работа, которую он должен выполнить безукоризненно. Анора смотрит на него с беспокойством, сжимает руку чуть крепче. Она говорит, что он справится, по крайней мере, она бы не выбрала его, будь он не способным навести порядок в собственном доме. Кайлан смеётся и просто смотрит на неё.

 

Он чувствует себя жестоким, чаще ничтожным, но фальшивым – постоянно. Носит маску балагура и весельчака, смельчака и храбреца, и это очаровывает людей. С телевизора Кайлан Тейрин обещает освободить город от коррупционной сети, хотя сам завяз там с головой. Говорит, что уровень преступности обязательно снизится, но лезть в это болото себе дороже. Заверяет, что война больше никогда не вернётся на земли Ферелдена, но договоры грозят обрушиться карточным домиком. Когда-то он смотрел на отца, восхищаясь им и мечтая пойти по его стопам, стать воплощением справедливости и порядка, но с возрастом детская наивность оставила голову Кайлана. Реальность оказалась далека от сказок про рыцаря в золотых доспехах, смело рвущегося в бой и сокрушающего дракона. Увы, кого-то нужно подкупить, кого-то задобрить, с кем-то заключить сделку, на чьей-то дочери жениться. Анора, в отличие от всех, видит его настоящего, без бутафории и масок. С ней ему не нужно притворяться, что всё хорошо, потому что она знает об истинном порядке вещей и какова цена власти.

 

Кайлан обнимает её, когда они подходят к дому Мак-Тиров, кладёт голову на плечо, ссутулившись. Она гладит его по спине, и он чувствует усмешку в её словах, когда Анора говорит, что он тяжёлый. Он и сам улыбается, но ему больно и грустно. В его сердце другая женщина, с которой он быть никогда не сможет. Орлесианка, что носит маску и владеет империей.

 

Он пишет ей письма, которые не отправляет.

 

Анора предлагает ему зайти на чай, но Кайлан не хочет лишний раз видеться с её отцом, поэтому мотает головой, отказываясь, и прижимается губами к её щеке, царапая щетиной. Она повторяет, что всё наладится, и возвращается домой.

Ему так хочется верить в её слова.

 

Кайлан стоит ещё немного перед закрытой дверью, смотрит на загорающиеся окна, в одном из них мелькает силуэт. Анора раздвигает шторы и замечает его. Машет рукой. Он улыбается, разворачивается и идёт к себе. Ему хочется немного прогуляться, хотя он всё равно звонит своему водителю и просит быть через минут десять в двух кварталах от дома Мак-Тиров.

 

Десяти минут вполне достаточно, чтобы получить выстрел в спину на улице Каленхада.


	2. Глава 1: Бродяга

Алистер и не думает курить, но сейчас ему отчего-то нестерпимо хочется, несмотря на першение в горле. Простуда, что он подхватил из-за недосыпа и переутомления, не даёт дышать полной грудью, осела насморком, звенит в ушах головной болью. Шум машин доносится с темнеющих улиц – негерметичные старые окна в офисе, прикрытые жалюзи. Жёлтый свет фонарей разрезает полосками пол, рассекает кожаные ботинки застывшего в кабинете мужчины, падает на тяжёлую столешницу. Алистер медленно подходит к столу, проводит рукой, собирая пыль на подушечки пальцев, отодвигает кресло и садится в него. Закидывает голову назад и прикрывает глаза.

 

Он понимает, что случившееся не его вина, но сомнения всё равно терзают. Сбившиеся в клубок из «если», они разрастаются с каждой секундой, поглощая его, заполняя собой пустоту, образовавшуюся после смерти Дункана. Осознание, что теперь он один, никому не нужный, никем не принятый, отвергнутый, лишило сна, заставляя бесцельно вглядываться в потолок ночами напролёт, словно там есть ответы. И кошмары приходят каждый раз, стоит ему ослабить оборону и позволить усталости настичь его. Алистер так и не определился, что лучше: бессонница или прошлое.

 

В последнее время он не ночует дома, в своей квартире, остаётся в этом офисе, на диване в приёмной, ослабляя галстук на шее, считая по мелькающему от фар свету проезжающие мимо машины. Ранним утром выползает из своего убежища, пока ещё не рассвело, бродит по улицам, словно пьянчуга, скрыв помятую рубашку за пальто. Когда он поднимается в квартиру, за окном светлеет; красное, но больше не греющее солнце вычерчивает линию горизонта, отбрасывая тьму в прошлое. Алистер скидывает вещи на ходу и отправляется в душ, после вытаскивает из шкафа ещё одну рубашку, подбирает брюки и пиджак с пола, где их и бросил, и уходит на работу.

 

Он ни с кем не общается, сидит днями на своём стуле, изображает деятельность. Алистер не знает, как вернуться назад, как снова стать собой. Ему действительно хочется, он пресыщен саморазрушением, в которое проваливается, словно в яму. Он и не предполагал, что смерть Дункана опустошит его. Он и не догадывался, как много места в его жизни занимает наставник. Он не был готов.

 

Но разве к такому можно подготовиться?

 

Он помнит, что почти сразу же сбросил звонок Дункана, отмахнулся обещанием перезвонить позже, выслушивая гневную речь начальника их отдела по особо тяжким преступлениям. Разбор полётов длился около двух часов, затянувшись, в основном, благодаря детективу Уордену, решившему, что его опыт позволяет ему вести себя наглее, чем стоило бы. Он чувствовал своё преимущество и слегка вышел за рамки, пытаясь доказать свою правоту, всё равно, что бился о стену головой, прослыл выскочкой и получил многообещающий взгляд. И пока он пытался доказать что-то тем, кому не было никакого до него дела, Дункана убивали с изощрённой жестокостью.

 

Алистер не сразу вспомнил о своём обещании, и когда перезвонил, ответила ему женщина. Холодно назвала адрес, попросила явиться на опознание. Он подумал, что это самая дерьмовая шутка из всех, что он слышал.

 

Этот день отпечатался в памяти так, словно он вырезал его на своей коже, записал поминутно, подробно, чтобы не забыть. Словно со стороны, он наблюдал за собой и за окружающими, отстранённо воспринимая происходящее. Кто-то сказал, что он держится молодцом, хлопнул по плечу.

 

Осознание накрыло позже. Когда гром, словно бой барабанов, всколыхнул воздух, ударил под дых, и дождь разразился на похоронах Дункана Уордена. Алистер внезапно оглох, всё вокруг утихло, замерло, люди расходились, прячась от дождя, и он стоял так один, возле мраморного серого надгробия с выбитыми именем,  датами рождения и смерти. Всё, что осталось от человека, неоднократно спасшего его жизнь.

Комок подскочил к глотке, Уорден словно забыл, как дышать, задыхался, не мог сглотнуть слюну, в панике ухватился за горло, сердце стучало так громко, отбивалось в виски быстрым ритмом, будто вот-вот остановится. Словно он сейчас тоже умрёт на месте.

 

Кто-то взял его за руки. Властно приказал дышать. Кажется, это была женщина, с жёлтыми, словно у кошки или змеи, глазами. Алистер вглядывался в них, пытаясь определить, не цветные ли это линзы, и такая глупость отвлекла его.

 

Она исчезла так же незаметно, как и появилась, оставив его наедине со своим горем. Он упал на колени, пачкая брюки, разрыдался, словно маленький ребёнок. Впивался пальцами в землю, будто собирался выкопать гроб, отодрать крышку и встряхнуть покойника так, чтобы тот прекратил притворяться, чтобы вернулся к жизни. Пожалуйста. Алистер кричал, хрипел, давился слезами и соплями, мок под дождём и злился, больше на себя, чем на Дункана.

 

Дело об убийстве ему не доверили, отправили в отпуск, посоветовали отсидеться несколько дней, прийти в себя. Алистер понял, что расплата за его дерзость наступила достаточно быстро: с такой же скоростью они закрыли расследование, повесив ответственность за смерть Дункана на сопливого смазливого мальчишку.

 

Уорден впервые осознал тогда, насколько он действительно мал и беспомощен. Как мало усилий и ресурсов нужно приложить, чтобы заткнуть его, тявкающую шавку. Клокочущий смех, почти беззвучный, вырывался из его горла, пока он держал потяжелевшую голову на руках. Глупую, чугунную голову.

 

Алистер тяжело выдыхает и поднимается с кресла, знакомо скрипнувшего. Аренда закончилась, а держать пустой офис детектив Уорден не может себе позволить. Ему ничего не остаётся, как уйти отсюда, оставив воспоминания и боль в этом месте. Он задерживается на мгновение, чтобы ещё раз окинуть взглядом кабинет, в котором всегда сидел Дункан, нахмуренный и суровый.

 

Поджав губы, Уорден выходит из кабинета, прикрывает за собой дверь, по привычке осторожно, аккуратно нажимая на изогнутую ручку. Столик секретаря пуст. Уже второй месяц, кажется. Столько же Алистер скрывается здесь от реальности, которая наваливается на него в его квартире-студии. Ему кажется, что всё как в старые времена, когда в погоне за преступником, которого не могла поймать доблестная полиция, он ночевал в офисе, помогая Дункану. Пока тот однажды не заявил, что Алистеру пора прекратить отлынивать и стоило бы продемонстрировать, каким должен быть блюститель чести и порядка.

 

Теперь Алистеру хотелось плеваться от отвращения к себе и своему выбору.

Он зазнался, он поплатился.

 

Слишком дорого.

 

Дверные колокольчики с перезвоном обещают счастье, но Алистер им не верит и закрывает за собой офис, с тоской выкинутой собаки глядя на окна кабинета. Вот и всё. Он поднимает воротник своего пальто и горбится, сжимая стучащие от холода зубы. В Денериме в декабре всегда чертовски холодно, впрочем, как и во всём Ферелдене. Страна собачников, вот и холод собачий.

 

Алистер не оправдывает стереотип о среднестатистическом жителе своей страны, у него нет пса, и потому в магазинчике перед  домом он спокойно проходит мимо стойки с кормом для собак, хватает жестяную банку пива, не глядя, какой-то полуфабрикат, и, задумчиво застыв около стенда с сигаретными пачками, выхватывает одну, не сразу определившись. Последний раз он курил ещё в пансионе для мальчиков, прячась во дворе с другими ребятами. Унюхавшие всё учителя надолго в буквальном смысле отбили желание казаться взрослее. На кассе продавщица адресует ему слегка удивлённый взгляд, но ничего не говорит, кроме слов благодарности за покупку. В конце концов, это не её дело.

 

Уорден выходит из магазина и сталкивается с псиной, внимательно смотрящей на него. Алистер задумчиво оглядывает собаку, крупную, грязную, и, очевидно, не страдающую от голода. Быть может, не так давно выбросили на улицу. Он больше не обращает на неё внимания, распаковывает сигареты и вытаскивает одну. Прикуривает, заходится кашлем. Ругается и оглядывается, чтобы удостовериться, что ни одна живая душа не увидела его позор. Пёс подозрительно гавкает, словно смеётся, и Алистер щурится, оглядывается на собаку. Спрашивает, какого чёрта она ещё здесь, но пёс молчит, поглядывает, любопытствуя. Уорден равнодушно делает ещё одну затяжку, и из глотки рвётся кашель, который он старается сдержать. Слёзы лезут на глаза, но Алистер терпит и уходит дальше от магазина.

Пёс семенит за ним, но увлечённый процессом Уорден не замечает этого; только когда окурок оказывается в урне, он вновь встречается взглядом с собакой.

 

Пёс гавкает. Виляет хвостом.

 

Алистер говорит твёрдое нет. Договор аренды не запрещает ему заводить домашних животных, но он и о себе-то не может позаботиться, что говорить о существе, что достаёт ему до середины бедра.

Он ловко открывает дверь и пробирается так, чтобы собака не пролезла за ним, поднимается на свой этаж, впервые за долгое время возвращается домой, чтобы переночевать здесь. Квартира встречает его темнотой и прохладой. Уорден бросает ключи на кухонный стол, перекидывает пальто через спинку стула.

Неуютно. Непривычно и одиноко.

 

Если бы кто-то попросил его назвать три места, которые ему ненавистны, он бы несомненно среди других назвал бы и эту квартиру. Её необжитость заставляет Уордена чувствовать себя ещё более тоскливо.

 

Он садится на диван, взгляд натыкается на стоящие нераспакованными коробки с его пожитками: не так уж их и много, похвастать особо нечем. Там остались лежать книги, скромный набор посуды и дополнительный комплект постельного белья и полотенец, несколько вещей, и под ними, на дне, коробочка с орденами, которыми он не хвалится.

Он прошёл войну, в которой Ферелден остался проигравшей стороной. Но даже если бы они одержали победу, гордиться всё равно было бы нечем.

 

Алистер открывает со щелчком банку пива и решает, что нет ничего плохого, чтобы смыть этот вечер в унитазе деградации. Он включает телевизор, так и не переодевшись, только лениво стянув носки большим пальцем ног, скучающе перещёлкивает каналы, на которых не идёт ничего интересного. Новости он умышленно переключает. В последнее время его тошнит от СМИ и бульварных газетёнок с кричащими заголовками. В какой-то момент он останавливается на передаче про новые технические изобретения и тупо пялится в экран.

 

Внезапная мысль заставляет его отвлечься.

Он подрывается с дивана, натягивает ботинки на босые ноги и спускается на первый этаж. Выходит из многоэтажки.

 

Пёс всё ещё здесь.

Стоит и смотрит.

 

Алистер удивлён. Он фыркает, качает головой, усмехается. Собака не двигается с места, словно ждёт его разрешения. Уорден не знает зачем, но он кивает, открывает дверь и придерживает её, позволяя псу войти внутрь.

 

Пока собака загипнотизирована светящимся экраном, Уорден пытается понять, что ему делать теперь. Он взъерошивает волосы и набирает ванну. Для начала следовало бы хотя бы вымыть пса. Он не знает кличку собаки, поэтому экает ей, надеясь, что хоть на звук она отзовётся.

 

Почему-то теперь в квартире немного уютнее, и Алистеру кажется, что пустота немного отступает.


End file.
